Happy Weekend
by Aquaflew
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia adalah kekasih resmi Natsu Dragneel. Keduanya sedang berbunga-bunga oleh cinta. Kencan di setiap kesempatan, saling bertemu setiap saat, seolah dunia milik berdua. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Akhir pekan ini mereka akan berkencan, namun Tuhan berkata lain…/Sekuel 'Hot summers'/OS/Warning inside/DLDR/


Lucy Heartfilia adalah kekasih resmi Natsu Dragneel. Keduanya sedang berbunga-bunga oleh cinta. Kencan di setiap kesempatan, saling bertemu setiap saat, seolah dunia milik berdua. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Akhir pekan ini mereka akan berkencan, namun Tuhan berkata lain…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Weekend**

 **.**

 **Sequel dari fiction saya yaitu 'Hot Summers'**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, typo(s), lemon (little),** **dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari Fairy Tail Chapter Special

 **.**

 **^DLDR^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquaflew**

present

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy Heartfilia bersenandung riang. Senyum manisnya terukir. Manik caramelnya tampak berbinar. Pipinya samar-samar merona. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. _Well_ , gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang terlihat sangat cantik. Di benaknya, Lucy membayangkan malam yang akan ia habiskan bersama kekasihnya.

Natsu Dragneel pria bermahkota _pinkish_ itu adalah kekasihnya. Tetangga sebelah yang sudah lama ia taksir. Karena suatu insiden, meraka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin tiga bulan dan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Lucy bahagia—tentu saja. Sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu karena pekerjaan, dan malam ini mereka akan berkencan. Ya, berkencan, layaknya pasangan. Meskipun kencan kali ini hanya berlangsung di apertemen Lucy.

Lucy sangat sibuk di sini, ia telah selesai membersihkan seluruh apartemennya. Kemudian menata perabotnya, merapikan meja, menata bantal di sofa, menyiapkan film yang akan mereka tonton nanti, bahkan ia baru saja mengganti seprai ranjangnya. Wajah Lucy memerah ketika menatap ranjangnya. Ia teringat kegiatan panasnya dengan Natsu setiap selesai kencan. Bagian bawahnya menjadi berkedut.

' _Kau nakal sekali Lucy'_ , batin gadis _blondie_ itu.

Lucy membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilah-milah koleksi pakaiannya. Gadis itu sedikit kesulitan menentukan baju yang akan di pakainya nanti.

Lucy sedang mengambil baju tanpa lengan dengan kerah V rendah, ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia menutup lemari dan menuju pintu depan.

' _Natsu masih bekerja, siapa yang bertamu ya?'_ batinnya heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hay Lucy!" sapa wanita cantik di depannya.

Bisca Connell, dia adalah istri Alzack Connell, tetangganya yang lain. Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang bahagia, bahkan mereka di karuniai malaikat mungil yang cantik, Asuka.

"Hai, Bisca. Ada apa? Silahkan masuk dulu," ajak Lucy ramah.

Bisca menggeleng. "Tidak Luce, aku sedang buru-buru," Bisca melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu… "

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu Dragneel tampak tersenyum lebar. Akhir pekan ini sangat dinantikannya. Ia merindukan Lucy, dan malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Natsu menatap buket bunga di tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen Lucy. Ia tidak perlu ke apertemennya dahulu karena akan berganti baju dan menumpang mandi di apartemen Lucy. Pria bersurai unik ini sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu gadis pirangnya.

Natsu menekan bel—walaupun sebenarnya ia mempunyai kunci cadangan apartemen Lucy. Ia ingin Lucy membuka pintu untuknya, menyambutnya, lalu memberinya pelukan rindu. Natsu tersenyum simpul memikirkannya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Natsu merentangkan tangannya. Ia heran ketika tidak mendapati Lucy yang membuka pintu. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Ketika ia akan masuk, sebuah suara menyapanya,

"Hello, Natsu!"

Natsu menunduk, mendapati gadis kecil disana. "Asuka?" ujar Natsu.

"Haii~ Natsuu!" Asuka memeluk kaki Natsu.

"Hai Asuka, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Natsu mengangkat Asuka ke gendongannya dengan satu tangan.

"Bisca menitipkannya," Lucy menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. Gadisnya itu muncul dari dalam. Ia mengenakan celemek memasak, sepertinya Natsu mengerti kenapa tadi Lucy tidak membukakan pintu.

"Bisca? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Natsu menyerahkan buket bunga pada Lucy.

Lucy mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Well, ia mendapat panggilan mendadak ke luar kota. Alzack sendiri sedang menangani proyek di sana." Lucy menjelaskan. Ia membawa bunga pemberian Natsu ke dapur, menempatkannya pada vas berisi air.

Natsu menurunkan Asuka. Gadis mungil itu berlari mengambil pistol mainan miliknya.

"Jadi, kencan kita… " ujar Natsu pelan.

Lucy tersenyum kecil, "sepertinya akan ada Asuka." Ia meletakkan vas bunga itu di meja makan apartemennya.

Natsu tampak menekuk wajahnya. ' _Di luar perkiraan'_ , batinnya.

"Natsuuuu! Natsuu! Ayo main!" Asuka naik ke pangkuan Natsu.

Natsu menarik pelan kedua pipi gembil Asuka, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Aaa? Kenahvaa? (hah? Kenapa?)" Asuka kesulitan berbicara ketika pipinya di tarik Natsu. Membuat wajahnya semakin lucu.

Natsu tertawa. Ia melepaskan tangannya pada pipi Asuka dan mengelus pipi tembam yang agak memerah itu, "hmm kau ingin main apa?"

Iris gelap Asuka tampak berbinar, "main koboi dan penjahat!"

"Natsu, temanilah Asuka sebentar, aku akan kembali memasak makan malam." Lucy berujar di belakang Natsu dan mencium pipi Natsu sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

Asuka tersenyum ke arah Natsu. "Papa dan Mama juga sering mencium satu sama lain, katanya itulah keluarga. Jadi Natsu dan Lucy adalah keluarga?"

Kedua orang dewasa itu menatap Asuka, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya tentu saja kita keluarga!" jawab keduanya kompak. Asuka ikut tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo Natsuu! Cepaat!"

"Ugh—"

"Mas Kuda lebih cepaat! Lebih cepat lagi! Hahaha… "

"Adududuh… "

Natsu tampak kuwalahan dengan Asuka. Gadis mungil berpakaian koboi itu kini tegah menjadikan Natsu sebagai kudanya. Kakinya yang bebalut sepatu _boots_ kecil tampak sedikit menendang Natsu seolah ia sedang menaiki kuda. Tangannya berpegang pada syal kulit yang membelit di leher Natsu. Pria _pinkish_ itu merasa seperti tercekik, Asuka terlalu bersemangat mengendarainya.

"Ayolah Natsu, kau seperti kuda tua yang belum makan seharian. Apa kau benar-benar pria dewasa? Tidak keren." Asuka mengoceh dengan suara dan logatnya yang lucu.

Tapi mendengarnya, emosi Natsu tersulut. Kedua maniknya membara tidak terima dengan perkataan Asuka. Dengan cepat, ia menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya sesuai perintah Asuka. Asuka bersorak senang. Kudanya berlari!

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy bersenandung riang, tampak menikmati acara memasaknya. Suara tawa riang Asuka yang memenuhi apartemen membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Memang kehadiran Asuka membuat acara kencannya dengan Natsu berubah, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Asuka sangat manis, dan ia senang melihat interaksi Natsu dengan anak kecil. Seolah ia melihat _masa depannya_. Ehm, Lucy mulai merona merah sekarang.

Lucy melirik masakannya. Daging kalkun panggang dengan mentega, pasta dengan saus tomat, dan pudding coklat sebagai penutup. Lucy tersenyum simpul, semuanya telah siap di meja makan dengan bunga pemberian Natsu yang mempercantik mejanya. Melepas celemeknya, ia menuju ruang tempat Asuka dan Natsu bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelak tawa Asuka masih saja terdengar, Lucy menjulurkan kepalanya penasaran, mengintip dari balik tembok.

Manik caramelnya mendapati Asuka yang menodongkan pistol mainannya pada Natsu. Pria _pinkish_ yang menjadi sasarannya itu pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan ketika peluru plastik dari pistol Asuka mengenainya. Asuka tertawa setiap kali Natsu berusaha menghindar.

Gadis cilik itu mengejar Natsu kemudian menangkapnya dari belakang. Ia dan Natsu terjatuh bersama di bantal empuk besar di lantai. Keduanya tertawa, Lucy ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hai koboi! Makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Lucy.

Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Asuka berlari ke arah Lucy, Lucy mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

"Lucy! Lucy! Dengar, aku terus memenangkan duel melawan Natsu. Ia payah menjadi kuda, bahkan kepalanya terbentur beberapa kali. Kemudian ia menjadi penjahat," ocehan Asuka menyerbu Lucy antusias dengan logat lucunya.

Lucy menyimak dan menanggapi, ia gulingkan netranya sedikit melirik Natsu. Pria itu duduk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Ia membantah ketika Asuka mengatainya 'pria dewasa tidak keren'.

Lucy membawa Asuka menuju ruang makan sementara Natsu mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka terus berdebat lucu hingga menuju ruang makan. Ketika melihat makanan yang tersaji, manik keduanya tampak berbinar kompak. Mereka duduk seperti anak baik namun wajah keduanya tidak sabar menanti hidangan di piring mereka. Sepertinya mereka kelaparan, Lucy tertawa melihatnya.

"Lucy, aku lapar," Asuka memegangi alat makannya.

Asuka duduk di dekat Lucy. Tempat duduknya sedikit di buat tinggi dengan bantal agar badan mungilnya bisa mencapai meja. Lucy akan membantunya makan nanti. _Well,_ Asuka baru berumur enam tahun.

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Asuka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Lucy duduk dan mengambilkan mereka makanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam berakhir menyenangkan. Meskipun Lucy memasak untuk porsi lebih, namun semuanya habis. Ia tersenyum puas. Lucy tidak menyangka mereka akan sangat lahap, terutama Natsu. Daging kalkun yang besar itu ia monopoli untuk dirinya sendiri dan menambahkan saus tabacco yang pedas.

Lucy bertanya dalam hati apakah Natsu akan baik-baik saja. Ketika ia menatap Natsu khawatir, pria itu hanya memberinya cengiran lebarnya.

Lucy membantu Asuka memotong kecil-kecil daging kalkunnya, ternyata gadis cilik itu cukup mandiri untuk anak kecil seusianya. Asuka makan tanpa membuat banyak kekacauan. Pipinya menggembung lucu ketika mengunyah makanannya, Lucy menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya.

Saat semuanya selesai dan makanan penutup di sajikan, kedua orang dengan umur berbeda itu kembali berdebat. Asuka meminta jatah puding Natsu dengan dalih ia telah mengalahkan Natsu dalam duel. Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya, berdebat bahwa Asuka masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan dua puding. Lucy melerai mereka dengan mengeluarkan semangkuk besar pudding dari lemari pendinginnya. Keduanya bersorak bahagia, mengatakan bahwa Lucy malaikat dari langit dan betapa mereka sangat mencintainya. Lucy mendengus geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsu sebaiknya kau mandi, air panas sudah siap," ujar Lucy.

Natsu yang sedang menonton televisi mengangguk. Lucy mengambil Asuka di pangkuannya.

"Pakaiannya ada di tempat biasa," lanjut Lucy menggendong Asuka.

"Baiklah Luce," Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang, "mengapa kita tidak mandi bersama?" bisik Natsu di telinganya dan menggigitnya pelan.

Tubuh Lucy seketika merinding, ia menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan main-main Natsu, ada anak kecil di sini. Dan cepatlah mandi, setelah ini aku dan Asuka juga akan mandi."

Natsu melepaskan Lucy setelah memberinya kecupan sekilas di pipi, kemudian menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Lucy.

Lucy merona dengan perlakuan manis Natsu. Ketika ia menundukkan wajahnya, ia menatap sepasang bola mata besar Asuka yang memandangnya ingin tahu. Sial, sepertinya Asuka menangkap basah semua adegan tadi. (A/N: tentu saja! 'Kan Asuka ada di gendonganmu Luce -_-)

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

"Natsuuu! Dengar!" Asuka berlari ke arah Natsu dan menariknya, "Lucy besar sekali!"

"Hah?" Natsu menampilkan wajah herannya.

"Itu! Itunya besar!" gedis kecil itu memegangi dadanya.

Natsu menyeringai, ia mengangguk mengerti.

Di belakangnya, Lucy tampak tertawa canggung. Ia mencoba tak menghiraukan Asuka yang berceloteh tentang kegiatan mandi dengannya tadi.

"…aku memegangnya, tapi tanganku terlalu kecil dan Lucy berteriak," rupanya Lucy menyimak waspada.

"Kau tahu Asuka, aku juga pernah merasakannya…" ujar Natsu samar-samar di telinga Lucy. Oke, Lucy merasa bagian ini mulai tidak lucu.

"Apa saat aku besar nanti bisa mempunyai yang seperti itu?" tanya Asuka pada Lucy.

"Eum…" Lucy kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "Itu punya tekhnik khusus, Asuka, seperti—" Lucy segera membekap mulut Natsu.

 _Pria ini_ , batinnya. Caramel itu melotot ke arah Natsu. Lucy tertawa canggung pada Asuka yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Mungkin saja Asuka. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah meminum susu setiap hari!" Lucy menjawab cepat.

"Hoo jadi seperti itu?" Asuka bersidekap dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau jangan bicara macam-macam! Dia masih polos, Natsu! Aku bisa di tuduh Bisca merusak putrinya!" bisik Lucy pada Natsu dan melepaskan dekapannya.

Natsu memberikan cengirannya, "atau mungkin Bisca akan berterima kasih?"

Jitakan sayang dari Lucy mengenai kepala _pinkish_ Natsu. "Baka! Aku serius!"

"Ya ya ya Luce," jawab Natsu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Natsu no baka (Natsu bodoh)," sahut Asuka. Kedua orang dewasa itu menunduk dan menatap Asuka.

"Natsu no baka! Baka~! Baka~! Baakaaa~…" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan ceria seolah baru belajar kosa kata baru.

Lucy dan Natsu mematung. Keduanya menatap Asuka horror. Sepertinya malam ini sepasang kekasih itu harus membuat Asuka melupakan kalimat umpatan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haa capek sekali~" keluh Natsu. Ia duduk dan bersandar di sofa ruang tengah. Kelopak netranya tertutup lelah.

"Natsu?" panggil gadis _blondie_ nya.

"Hm?" gumam Natsu dengan mata terpejam.

Lucy mendekati Natsu dan memeluk leher kokohnya dari belakang. "Kau lelah ya?" Lucy melirik wajah Natsu di sampingnya.

"Hmm~" jawab Natsu ambigu.

"Mau ku pijat?" tawar Lucy. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memijat bahu kaku Natsu. "Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Nyaman Luce, terima kasih…" Natsu sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

Keduanya tampak larut dalam kegiatannya. Suara dari televise di depan tidak mereka hiraukan. Natsu merasa nyaman, otot lelahnya telah sedikit rileks. Lucy sendiri tampak terfokus memijat Natsu.

"Luce?"

"Ya?"

"Asuka?"

"Dia sudah tidur di kamarku. Tadi dia bersemangat sekali meminum susunya," Lucy tersenyum geli.

"Gadis kecil itu benar-benar merepotkan," kekeh Natsu.

"Kau benar, tapi dia juga sangat manis,"

"Yeah… Seperti malaikat kecil," ujar Natsu, "aku juga ingin malaikatku sendiri… " gumamnya menerawang.

Gerakan Lucy terhenti, "Eh? Apa?"

Natsu menggeleng cepat, "tidak apa-apa, Luce. Kau cantik," kilahnya.

Lucy cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Aku tahu tadi bukan itu, Natsu! Ayolah, tadi apa?"

Natsu menoleh dengan senyum misterius. "Kau tahu, aku selalu berpikir, kau yang sedang mengambek seperti ini terlihat lucu."

Wajah Lucy memerah. "Ja-jangan mempermainkan aku… dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Tidak, Luce, aku serius." Natsu membalikkan badannya menghadap Lucy, " dan saat kau terlihat gugup seperti itu, _aku ingin memakanmu_."

Kejadian itu sangat cepat, tangan besar Natsu meraih Lucy dan mengangkatnya melewati sofa. Lucy memekik kaget dan menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu sudah menindihnya di atas sofa. Mata caramel Lucy menangkap seringai berbahaya dari pria di atasnya.

Ketika mulut Lucy terbuka hendak protes, bibir Natsu menguncinya. Pria itu melumatnya dengan intens dan liar. Kedua tangan besar Natsu menahan sisi wajah Lucy dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Kuncian Natsu terlepas ketika mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Degup jantung keduanya seolah seirama dengan napasnya yang memburu. Wajah mereka masih berdekatan. Manik gelap keduanya saling bertumbukan.

"Dasar kau… " omel Lucy dengan napas tersendat.

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "kau manis Luce," ia menjilat bibirnya. Masih tersisa rasa bibir Lucy di sana.

Gerakan Natsu di depannya membuat Lucy malu. Pria itu terlihat _sexy._

"Luce… aku merindukanmu…" bisik Natsu sensual di telinga Lucy.

Wajah Lucy memerah, bulu halus di sekiatar lehernya meremang. Di rasakannya lengan Natsu merambat di sekitar pinggangnya dan memeluknya seduktif.

"Luce… " Natsu memejamkan netranya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Lucy dan menghirupnya.

Lucy sedikit mendesah. Ia mengerang ketika Natsu menggigiti lehernya kemudian menjilat bekas gigitannya.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tersenyum puas pada tanda kepemilikan di leher putih gadisnya. Pandangannya naik pada wajah Lucy yang merah. Bibir tegas pria itu mengecup dahi Lucy dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu… " bisik Natsu. Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu… " balas Lucy. Lengan mungilnya melingkari leher Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum. Ia menatap lama bibir Lucy, kemudian menjilatnya sekilas. Manik caramel Lucy membesar, ia menarik bibirnya ke dalam, membuat Natsu tertawa melihatnya.

"Hey, kau ini menggemaskan, Luce! Bibirmu membuatku candu… " ungkap Natsu blak-blakan.

"Ja-ja-jangan mengatakan hal me-memalukan!"

"Hee? Kau malu, Lucy?" Natsu tersenyum geli.

"Jangan mengejekku, Baka-Natsu," ujar Lucy seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Natsu terkekeh geli. "Kau lucu. _Aku ingin memakanmu_ ," bisik Natsu menggoda di telinga Lucy.

Ugh, Natsu selalu berkata ingin memakannya. Membuat Lucy berdebar-debar dengan wajah memerah. Seolah mantra yang membuat gairah gadis itu terpancing.

Natsu kembali menciumnya. Bibirnya menekan dengan penuh perasaan. Menuntut dan menguasainya. Lucy membalas ciumannya. Gadis pirang itu secara naluri merapatkan tubuhnya dengan feminim pada pelukan Natsu. Natsu mengerang berat dalam ciumannya saat merasakan dada besar Lucy menekan dada bidangnya.

Ciuman dalam itu memabukkan keduanya. Lidah Natsu menyeruak masuk saat bibir Lucy terbuka dan memberinya akses. Ia menjelajahi rongga hangat mulut Lucy dan bersilat lidah.

Natsu melepaskan pagutannya, benang saliva tercipta diantara keduanya. Ia menatap dalam gadis di bawahnya.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan pandangan bertanya, namun Natsu tidak bergeming. Manik gelap miliknya masih menatapnya tajam.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Hmm…" Natsu bergumam misterius. Tatapannya masih tajam dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Hei? Ada apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran," desak Lucy. Ia mulai tidak nyaman ditatap seintens itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir. Betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai gadis sepertimu," Natsu menjawab.

"Hm? Kenapa?" ujar Lucy polos.

"Kau itu sangat menarik, kau tahu. Sempurna di mataku. Bahkan banyak laki-laki yang mendambakanmu, Luce."

"Ah jangan menggodaku, Tuan kasmaran," ujar Lucy tidak mempercayai ucapan pria di atasnya.

Natsu terkekeh, namun sorot matanya kembali serius. "Hei aku serius. Banyak yang menginginkanmu, Lucy Heartfilia. Bahkan dulu teman-temanku memaksaku untuk mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Ingat Loki Celestial?"

Lucy memutar matanya bosan. "Yeah, si playboy kelas kakap. Selalu menggangguku dengan puisi vulgarnya."

Natsu tertawa mendengarnya. "Vulgar?" tanya pria itu tertawa geli.

"Iya, dia selalu menyebutkan anggota tubuhku seperti dada, pantat, dan kulit. Membuatku risih saja." tukas Lucy dengan nada kesal.

Natsu kembali tertawa. "Tapi kenapa sekarang ia menjadi takut padamu, Luce?"

"Oh itu… " Lucy tidak melanjutkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik gelap yang menatapnya jenaka.

"Hm? Apa Luce?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Loki menjadi takut padaku karena…" Lucy menelan ludah, "aku menendang area pribadinya."

Natsu membeku. Sejurus kemudian gelak tawa suara baritonnya meledak. Ia terduduk dan memegangi perutnya.

Lucy ikut terduduk, ia melirik Natsu. "Su-sudah dong tertawanya, Natsu!"

"Haha… Maaf. Aku baru mengetahui cerita yang mengesankan ini," ucap Natsu di sela tertawanya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Luce?" ia bertanya.

" _Well_ , ia membuatku malu dan marah. Langsung saja ku berikan _'Lucy's kick'_ padanya," jelas Lucy.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Natsu berubah, ia merasa sedikit berempati pada Loki. Natsu mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya _Lucy's Kick_ gadisnya itu. "Turut berduka untukmu, kawan," bisik Natsu.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Lucy di sampingnya, sepertinya ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Tidak apa, Luce," Natsu menampilkan seringai jahilnya.

"Buuuu! Natsu menyebalkan!" ujar Lucy merajuk.

Natsu terkekeh, ia merangkul bahu Lucy dan menariknya mendekat. "Sudah, jangan merajuk seperti itu, menggemaskan tahu!" Bibir Natsu menyapu sebelah pipi Lucy.

 _PEESSSS_

Wajah Lucy memerah. Ia tidak mengerti. Wajahnya selalu memerah hanya kerena perlakuan kecil—yang menurutnya manis—dari Natsu. Tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan apabila berdekatan dengan pria _pinkish_ itu. ' _Hell_ , ini sangat menyebalkan!' gadis itu membatin.

"Wajahmu memerah lagi," bisik Natsu di telinganya.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, "ti-tidak! Aku hanya… em… panas, yah panas! Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dulu," elak Lucy. Ia melepaskan rangkulan Natsu namun di tahan pria itu.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tipe _tsundere_ , Luce?" ucap Natsu mendengus geli. Ia menarik Lucy ke pangkuan dan lengannya melingkari perut Lucy dari belakang. "Aku lebih suka kau yang jujur dan blak-blakan," Natsu mengecup tengkuk Lucy dan berlama-lama membenamkan wajahnya disana. Pelukannya semakin mengerat hingga punggung Lucy menempel pada dada bidangnya.

Lucy mengerang rendah. Punggungnya ia tegakkan hingga dadanya membusung. Natsu mulai berulah, bibirnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di belakangnya dan menjalar pada punggung Lucy. Tangan besarnya mengusap perut rata Lucy dengan lembut.

Lucy sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan bukti gairah Natsu di bawahnya. Gadis _blondie_ itu sedikit menyeringai licik. Ia mengerakkan pinggulnya menggoda Natsu. Pria itu menggeram dan mempererat pelukannya.

Lucy tersenyum penuh arti. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga pantat indahnya yang padat mengesek milik Natsu. Tekstur kain yang menghalangi keduanya membuat sensasi panas tersendiri.

Natsu menyentuh dada Lucy. Ia meremas dan memijatnya keras. Menyalurkan hasrat akibat perbuatan gadis di pangkuannya tersebut. Bibirnya mengerang dan sesekali menggigiti tengkuk mulus di depannya hingga tercipta ruam kemerahan.

Lucy memejamkan matanya ketika di rasakannya Natsu mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. Pria itu menyerukan namanya dengan tertahan ketika mencapai puncak. Lucy tersenyum lebar, ia merasa bangga karena dapat mengalahkan Natsu.

"Kyaaaa!"

Natsu membanting Lucy di sofa dan menindihnya. Mengunci lengan Lucy di atas kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sebelah kakinya mendesak di antara kaki Lucy, serta seringai licik terpahat pada wajah tampannya.

"Nakal sekali gadisku ini…" bisik Natsu rendah di telinga Lucy. Lidahnya menjilat daun telinga Lucy dengan menggodanya.

Lucy bergidik ngeri. "Na-Natsu…" panggilnya, namun tidak di gubris pria di atasnya.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Lucy. "Aku tidak terima kau mengalahkanku. Giliranku _menyerangmu,_ Luce. Bersiaplah!"

Natsu mencium Lucy dengan keras dan menuntut. Tangan kekarnya menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh gadis sintal di bawahnya. Lengan Lucy yang terbebas melingkari leher Natsu dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Keduanya masih saling bercumbu ketika Natsu mengangkat baju atasan Lucy. Dada Lucy menyembul seketika. Natsu melepas pagutannya dan menatap dada Lucy. "No bra, eh?"

Pipi Lucy memerah, "a-aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu, aku terbiasa tidur tanpa bra," jawab Lucy jujur.

Natsu tersenyum, "tak apa, Luce. Aku menyukainya!" Ia menyerang dada Lucy dengan ciumannya. Lucy mendesah dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lucy membusurkan punggungnya ketika Natsu memainkan dadanya. Pria itu menghisap dan menggoda puncak merah mudanya. Sebelah kaki Natsu menggesek pangkal pahanya, membuat area di bawahnya semakin basah. Tangan Natsu sudah merambat ke celana Lucy, dan bersiap membuka kaitan kancingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luuucy~" suara merengek gadis kecil.

Asuka turun dari ranjang. Sebelah lengannya meraih boneka kelinci kemudian mendekapnya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan terhuyung menuju pintu kamar yang tertutup dan membukanya dengan susah payah.

"Luuuucy~" panggil Asuka mencari Lucy di sekitar dapur namun nihil. Langkah mungilnya menuju ruang santai. Samar-samar di dengarnya suara-suara aneh di ruangan tersebut, membuat gadis mungil itu sedikit takut.

"Luuu~cy~" rengek Asuka dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Boneka kelinci dalam dekapannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Asuka memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

 _BRUK! BRUK!_

Tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh di balik sofa besar di depannya. Asuka semakin tidak berani membua mata. Ia meringkuk ketakutan dan menyebut nama Lucy.

"Ah. Ha-Haloo Asuka!" Lucy muncul dan menyapa Asuka.

"Lucy? Itu kau?" Asuka masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau ketakutan Asuka?" suara Lucy terdengar khawatir.

Asuka mendongakkan wajah dan melihat Lucy di depannya. Senyuman lega tampak terukir di wajah mungil Asuka. Ia menerjang Lucy dan memeluk kakinya erat. Gadis mungil itu merengek dan sedikit terisak.

"Lucy~ aku takut~ ada suara aneh di balik sofa. Aku pikir itu monster pemakan anak kecil…"

Lucy mengangkat Asuka dan tersenyum meminta maaf. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana agar tangisan Asuka berhenti. Suara aneh yang di dengar Asuka adalah suaranya dan Natsu yang sedang bergumul. Ia merasa bersalah dengan Asuka yang kini memeluk dadanya erat.

Caramel coklat Lucy melirik seseorang yang mengintip dari balik sofa. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara meminta bantuan pada pelaku, yaitu Natsu. Pria itu menggelangkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak kode Lucy. Lucy menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan _'cepat-bantu-aku-baka'_ , membuat Natsu menghela napas pasrah.

"Asuka?" panggil Natsu dan berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Asuka mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata besarnya yang tampak berkilau oleh air mata mencari suara Natsu. Maniknya menatap Natsu yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Natsu?" isak Asuka.

"Hey, kenapa koboi pemberani sepertimu menangis, Asuka?" Natsu mendekati Asuka yang berada dalam gendongan Lucy.

"Hiks… Aku takut monster pemakan anak-anak…" adu Asuka.

"Tidak ada yang namanya monster, percayalah padaku. Jikalau adapun, aku akan melindungimu!" Natsu menepuk kepala Asuka.

"Benarkah? Lalu suara apa yang ku dengar tadi?"

"Oh itu…" Lucy kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia melirik Natsu penuh harap.

"Itu suara _televisi_. Tadi ada film aneh. Benar 'kan, Luce?"

"Be-benar. Film orang dewasa yang aneh," sahut Lucy canggung.

"Jadi tidak ada monster?" ujar Asuka kembali.

"Tidak ada." jawab pasangan itu kompak.

"Natsu akan melindungiku?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Natsu mantap.

Asuka tersenyum senang ke arah Lucy dan Natsu. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya dan berujar terima kasih. Ketiganya tersenyum lega. Terutama untuk Lucy dan Natsu yang merasa 'selamat' dari kejadian ini.

"Natsu?" panggil Asuka.

"Ya? Ada apa gadis koboi?" tanya Natsu semangat. Senyum lebar masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau pipis di celana?" tanya asuka dengan wajah polos.

Seketika semua orang terfokus pada celana Natsu. Ya, ada noda seperti pipis di celana bagian depannya. Natsu melotot. Lucy menahan tawanya. Asuka hanya memiringkan kepala penasaran.

"I-ini…" ujar Natsu tersendat. Ia melirik Lucy dengan panik. Tatapan seolah berkata _'lihat-hasil-perbuatanmu!'._

Lucy mendengs ingin menggoda Natsu, namun di urungkannya. Ia membelai kepala Asuka dan mencubit pipi tembamnya gemas.

"Natsu tidak sengaja, sayang. Tadi sebelum tidur dia lupa ke kamar mandi," jelas Lucy sedikit terkekeh. Mengabaikan Natsu yang melotot tidak terima.

"Oi, Luce…" protes Natsu.

"Padahal Natsu sudah dewasa, kenapa bisa pipis di celana?" Asuka bertanya pada Lucy.

"Oi, Asuka, kau salah paham…" Natsu terus menyuarakan protesnya namun tidak di pedulikan.

"Hihihi… itu baru sebagian dari hal-hal aneh lainnya dari Natsu," Lucy membalikkan badannya menuju kamar. "Ayo ku temani kau tidur lagi, akan ku bacakan dongeng…" ujar Lucy riang.

"Ayee, Sir!" jawab Asuka semangat.

Keduanya menghilang di ruangan berikutnya. Meninggalkan Natsu yang menekuk wajahnya sebal. "Sial, mereka mengabaikan aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat Pagi!"

"Mamaaaaa!" Asuka menerjang Biska di hadapannya.

"Halo, sayang. Kau menjadi anak yang baik kan?" tanya Biska. Ia menggendong dan memeluk putrinya hangat.

"Tentu saja, Mama! Asuka menjadi anak yang baik selama Mama pergi," jawab Asuka semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ku harap kau bersenang-senang," ujar Biska melirik Lucy dan Natsu di depannya. "Apa dia merepotkan kalian?" bisik Biska pada keduanya. Lucy dan Natsu menggeleng.

"Asuka sangat manis," jawab Lucy tersenyum tulus.

"Yah sedikit nakal, tapi tidak masalah." Natsu menampilkan cengirannya.

Bisca tersenyum. "Terima kasih unuk kalian berdua, ini oleh-oleh dariku. Maaf sudah merepotkan," Bisca memberikan bingkisan di tangannya. Lucy sempat menolak, namun Bisca memaksanya.

"Terima kasih Bisca, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku senang menjaga Asuka," ungkap Lucy.

"Well, aku tidak repot kok, aku hanya berterima kasih dengan caraku," Bisca mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Bye Lucy, Natsu."

"Bye, bye…" Asuka melambaikan tangannya.

Kedua orang dewasa di belakangnya mengantarkan mereka dengan senyuman. Bisca dan putrinya menuju apartemen paling ujung lantai ini.

"Mama, mama… tahu tidak? Tadi malam Asuka mendengar suara aneh, dan kemudian Natsu pipis di celana…" Asuka berceloteh riang di gendongan Bisca.

Lucy menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu. Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Lucy, membuat Natsu menatapnya tidak terima.

"…Mama juga tahu tidak, dada Lucy besar sekali! Aku memegangnya lho. Katanya aku bisa punya dada seperti itu jika rajin minum susu…" celotehan Asuka masih saja terdengar.

Kali ini Natsu yang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah gadisnya. Kemudian ia tertawa geli ketika tatapan tajam Lucy mengancamnya.

"Satu sama, Luce," cengir Natsu.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia menjerit terkejut ketika Natsu menggendongnya di bahu.

"Natsu turunkan aku!" pinta Lucy.

"Tidak Luce, kau milikku hari ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskamu seharian ini. Bersiaplah, Nona Heartfilia…" ujar Natsu membawa Lucy ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

"Kyaaaa! Tidaaak!"

Well, sepertinya kencan hari ini akan berlangsung lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N:**

Halooooo~ maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk kekurangan fic ini. Mengetik ini sambil mencuri-curi waktu di tengah kesibukan, oh ternyata menyiksa sekali T,T

Semoga kalian menyukainya :) :)

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **RnR, please?**_


End file.
